Singing Lessons
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Anne Maria is such an awful singer that can cause havoc with her voice, but luckily, Lightning's there to fix it for her. Will those lessons with him do more than just pay off for somebody like her? Lightning/Anne Maria ONESHOT.


**"Singing Lessons"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama and I don't plan to. May feature a little fluff too. The couple is Lightning and Anne Maria, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was afternoon in Camp Wawanakwa like always. Anne Maria, the only hot babe in this radioactive island with such a big beautiful pouffe of hair, decided to just take a break from this morning's activities, not to mention the part that he needed to get away from Chef's horrible diarrhea like food. She had a secret place that the Jersey girl had so that she would get away from those who kept irritating her about that hair of hers. It was a nice greenish field that had a very nice pond that was attached to it. It was perhaps the only part of this place that wasn't infested with such rats or mud. Anne Maria soon knew about this and kept the place a secret from everybody.

But perhaps, it was a good way to get some quiet time for herself as she found some excellent time to practice her singing, which was just too godawful to be exact. She sounded pretty much like a dying cat mixed with hemorroids.

"LAAAAAAAAA-WWWWWWWWWWH..." Anne Maria sang as her voice started to shriek the rest of the mutant creatures that was inhabiting this forest. The mutant beavers were beating each other up just to drown out the noise and the mutant three eyed fish thought her singing voice was too terrible, that he mimed himself getting a gun and just shooting himself across the head, hoping he would just die on the spot. After seeing the minor carnage, Anne Maria spoke out. "Nah, too raspy... maybe if I can take it from tha top..."

Hearing that statement, the rest of the mutant creatures were begging to the Jersey girl not to sing or else there would be more distant carnage.

"MEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAH..." Anne Maria sang once again as the carnage started yet again. The mutant three legged birds all took their own bottles of Ipecac and just vomited like crazy and fainted on the floor while the mutant three armed bear ran so frickin far away that if Anne Maria's voice was gonna cause the end of the world or some kind. Her voice still looked very crappy as ever. "I think somethin' stuck on my throat a little..."

As Anne Maria tried to work out her jawlines, a football came flying past her head. To add it all up, some rustling of the bushes were heard along with it. Anne Maria heard this and turned around, hoping it was some kind of monster just hoping to tear the Jersey beauty limb to limb. With her hair spray in her hand, Anne Maria was about to fight for her own life. But to her definite relief and surprise...

...it was Lightning who popped out of the bushes, much to Anne Maria, who was pretty much scared out of her hair.

"Agh! Lightnin'?" Anne Maria replied through shock, "Why'ya scare me like that?"

"Oh, sorry about that... Lightning didn't even mean to sha-bother you. Brick threw the football way to far and he just had to leave Lightning to go get it. We were just sha-playing catch and such." Lightning said as he dusted himself off from the leaves, "By the way, what you doing here all by yourself."

"Oh, I was just tryin' to practice my singin' and such." Anne Maria said to him.

"Really, because Lightning thought I heard a sha-Pelican having a baby or something..." Lightning said as that sudden statement of his seemed to offend Anne Maria as such. Hoping to get out of a beatdown, Lightning decided to come up with an excuse, "No offense. I bet you sound terrific. You go on and do some sha-singing. Lightning's just gonna find his ball."

Finally letting Anne Maria have her privacy, Lightning searched for the missing football that Brick intentionally threw. Anne Maria was about to let her singing lungs out once again.

"SHA-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEN!" The Jersey beauty sang horribly once more as Lightning's ears looked like they were starting to bleed and such. This made Lightning want to change his mind about Anne Maria's singing. It was just nothing but an ear-splitting nightmare. With such respect, Lightning turned right to the Jersey babe.

"Dude, you cant sing sha-worth a damn, can you?" Lightning said to her sternly.

"I too can sing..." Anne Maria said to him angrily, but then soon turned to a bit a shame as she turned the other cheek, "It's just that... I just never had any practice."

"You never had any sha-practice?" Lightning said with his eyes popped open, "Man, Lightning feels you on that subject. I used to be a terrible singer as well, and then Lightning started playing sha-football and all, and I was just getting better by the minute. Sure, it takes some time, even a month, but you'll get better each time you practice. Imagine if you manage to sing like the queen that you are. Lightning's telling you, you would pack every sha-stadium, arenas, festivals, everything in between."

"Thanks for the advice, Lightnin', but I only sing just fa fun." Anne Maria nodded, appreciated that Lightning would give her a bit of courage.

"But how fun is it really if you can't sing well?" Lightning said as his eyes bulged again. And then, he had a very determined look. "That sha-does it. Lightning's gonna teach you how to sing like a beauty!"

"Okay... but I hardly doubt you'll do anything with that voice of yours..." Anne Maria raised an eyebrow at him as Lightning took a seat next to hers on the stump.

"Nonsense, Lightning's got the voice of an sha-angel!" Lightning confirmed it to her as the Jersey beauty also took her seat on the stump next to the Athletic Overachiever, "Check this sha-voice out and follow Lightning's lead, okay? Watch this..."

And then with his lungs roaring, Lightning blared out the first lesson.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

When Lightning sang that first note, Anne Maria was so much amazed. She would've thought Lightning would have sang horribly than her, but that was just so damned impressive. Now it was Anne Maria's turn.

"Okay, it's your sha-turn. Remember the keep the pitch low and smooth." Lightning said to her as she set herself steady and let her lungs loose.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Wow, somehow Lightning heard that voice of hers and was just astonished. Just like what he said, Anne Maria managed to take it low and smooth. And he was impressed.

"There you go, not bad!" Lightning exclaimed as the babe with the pouffe bowed to him in respect. "Okay, now go like me once again, and remember what Lightning sha-said?"

"Low and smooth?" Anne Maria said with an eyebrow raised. Lightning soon followed that with a nod and a smile. The strongman now began to let his lungs out once again.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Once again, Anne Maria was entranced by his singing voice yet again. Somehow, the Jersey beauty could feel her own heart just melt like tasty chocolate. It was just so incredible.

"Can you sha-pull it off?" Lightning said to the hot Jersey babe.

"I'll try." Anne Maria said with a nod. She soon set herself steady once again and managed to blare out a note, "Meeeeeeeeeeee...:

It was a little flawed to say the least, but nevertheless in Lightning's point of view, it was really a good start.

"Not bad. It was a little sha-flawed, but nice job." Lightning said in a acceptable tone. "But check this out. This is what really sha-singing is all about."

Anne Maria soon scooted a little bit to the side so that Lightning would show off his excellent singing to her. This was really good company that Anne Maria was enjoying. It was somewhat a little different side to him that she was enjoying. It might have been his artistic side or perhaps his most understanding side, considering he'd been a bully for all of his life. But somehow, when Lightning decided to sing in front of her, she had no choice but to amaze what was about to come out of Lightning's thick lips.

"It's like a diamond ring/It's a precious thiiiiing.../And we never want to lose iiiiiiit.../It's like a favorite song that we love to siiiiiiing.../Ev'ry time we hear the musiiiiiiiic..."

Wow, Lightning was belting out the lyrics just like it was simply made of magic. And Anne Maria? She was to say... impressed and somewhat awestruck. I mean, Lightning was 16 years old and yet he had such a very sexy voice. It was like if Marvin Gaye, Teddy Pendergrass, Al Green, and Usher had a child that was built like a horse and just so handsome, it would have to be Lightning, no doubt. Anne Maria refused to leave, knowing that his voice made her heart so fluffed out like cotton candy.

"And we're in this love together/We got the kind that lasts foreverrrrr.../We're in this love together/And like berries on the viiiiine.../It gets sweeter all the tiiiiiime..."

What must be going through Anne Maria's mind as of now. Was that the reason he just wanted to strip Lightning out of his sha-clothes and just imagine having sex with him with that voice of hers? It almost looked like it to Anne Maria, that's for sure. Lightning kept singing his butt off as she examined his lyrics like the sands of time itself.

"It's like a rainy night and candleliiiiight.../And ooh, it's so rooooomantic.../We got the whole thing working out so right/And it's just the way we planned iiiiiit..."

And then suddenly, without even knowing, Anne Maria decided to sing it as well. Using the method that Lightning told her earlier, she decided to go real low and smooth just like he said, which involved the both of them in a nice brief sing-a-long.

"And we're in this love together/We got the kind that lasts foreverrrrr.../We're in this love together/And like berries on the viiiiine.../It gets sweeter all the tiiiiiime..."

When Lightning heard her once again, it was amazing. Only two short notes and somehow, she was impressive. Even though it wasn't so much of a Whitney Houston or a Mariah Carey kind of level, Anne Maria was nevertheless impressive. Even though she still needed a lot of work, it was more than enough to win Lightning over.

After that little sing-a-long and the song in Lightning's mind was over, both Lightning and Anne Maria felt so much drowned out from that bond that they recently had. It was pretty much something that they would have shared together for a bit of a long time.

"Thanks for the fun, Lightnin'. I didn't know you could sang so well..." Anne Maria said to him as she brought out her water bottle and took a sip.

"Well, Lightning's family full of impressive singers. Just in case if Lightning's football career doesn't work out or if he's injured and sha-leavin', I'm goin Motown!" Lightning exclaimed with a laugh as Anne Maria chuckled as well. Somehow, that singing that Lightning made caught her thoughts about him once again, "That's right! It's nothing but Lightning himself and a couple of hot babes as backup dancers. I call them Lightning and the Shockettes! What do you sha-think?"

Anne Maria didn't respond to Lightning's response to one bit, but she found another way to say to him. She somewhat strutted over him, leaned up towards Lightning and just planted a very slow but a sweet, sugary kiss right on the lips. In Anne Maria's point of view, Lightning's lips felt so pillowy and so soft like a 3Musketeers bar. Once the flavor reached your lips, there was no turning back. And Anne Maria made it simply clear that she now had a thing for Lightning. She broke off the kiss and just winked seductively at him.

"I like it." Anne Maria smiled to him as her tone of voice felt so much flirtatious, "You're really somethin'. I might have to sing with you a lot more. Ta ta..."

As Anne Maria blew a sweet kiss and a wink to him, she left with a delicious curvy strut that she was doing. Man, seeing that curvy ass of hers almost made Lightning lose a state of consciousness for a moment. He was now drooling over her strut which drove Lightning crazy like a wolf getting pumped up from heart exhaustion. It was perhaps the most hottest thing that Lightning saw.

'Sha-damn..." Lightning said as he turned the other cheek and began to walk a little shaken and stirred knowing that Anne Maria's kiss took a lot out of him and his body. He forgot about the football being missing, knowing that he would search for it later. The singing lessons that he did with Anne Maria and the singing he did to her was unbelievable. Nothing but a pure taste of magic itself...

* * *

**Wow, I wonder what would Lightning's singing voice would actually sound like? I bet he would get an ass-load of chicks with that voice!**

**Read and review everyone and see what you think! SHA-LIGHTNING!**

**If many of you don't remember the song that Lightning sung, it was off from a 1981 song sung by Al Jarreau called 'We're In This Love Together', who also sang the theme to Bruce Willis's 1987 show 'Moonlighting'. Oh, how I love the '80's...  
**


End file.
